


Touch

by ununnie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, drunk taeyong is like my favorite thing, idk what else to add this is pretty tame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununnie/pseuds/ununnie
Summary: Post NCT U getting drunk in the Ukraine.Basically Taeyong is a cute drunk and Doyoung is a predator.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is in-beta’d and un-proofread because I am convinced I am the only person fucking with this ship 
> 
> Honestly this only exists because I wrote this drunk at 1am for my group chat and they told me to post it
> 
> I would put a link to the video of NCT U getting drunk in the Ukraine here but if you clicked on this fic I’m sure you’ve already seen it

Taeyong was drunk.

 

He thought he was tipsy up until he got in the elevator. He was sitting at the dinner table, watching the other members acting sloppy and ridiculous, and he even thought to himself how much of a burden it was to be the leader. Pacing himself and being responsible while the rest of the group got to have fun.

 

He figured he was fine when he stood up and didn’t instantly feel a lurch of dizziness, so he downed the last of his drink in one go and clapped Lucas on the shoulder. “Alright, everyone in the car.”

 

He made it all the way back to the hotel before it hit him. As soon as the elevator doors closed he felt like the floor dropped out from under him. He tipped forward into Jaehyun, at the last second turning it into a back hug. “Hyung?” he laughed, covering Taeyong’s hands with his own.

 

“Is it warminhere?” he mumbled into Jaehyun’s shoulder. “M’warm.”

 

He heard Mark laugh behind him. “Hell yeah it is, dude,” he said in English. Taeyong laughed with him.

 

“Hell yeah, man,” he said.

 

When they got to the floor they were staying on, Jaehyun unlatched his hands from around his waist and guided them so they were wrapped around Sicheng’s shoulders. “Can you make sure he falls asleep on his side?” Jeahyun said, humor in his voice.

 

“Why?” Sicheng said. Taeyong could feel his voice vibrating in his chest where they were pressed together.

 

“I’m not that drunk,” he protested, lifting one hand to point at Jaehyun. “Don’t talk to your hyung that way.”

 

“I wasn’t talking to you, hyung,” he said, smiling. “You should get some sleep.”

 

“I’m gonna get some sleep,” he muttered indignantly, shuffling behind Sicheng as they made their way to their room. “You get some sleep.”

 

Jaehyun just laughed, fishing his own keycard out of his pocket and entering his and Mark’s room.

 

Sicheng led him into their room, guiding him to the bed. “I don’t know why he said you have to be on your side,” he said, slurring a bit himself. “But it sounds like good advice I guess.”

 

“It’s so I don’t throw up in my sleep and die,” Taeyong said, bracing his hands on the mattress and then flopping himself down face first.

 

“Gross,” he heard Sicheng say as he walked around to lie down sideways across the other bed. Taeyong let his eyes slip closed, arms spread out by his sides. He swore he could feel the turning of the earth. He hated being too drunk to enjoy being drunk.

 

He heard his alarm going off. He fumbled around for his pocket before he realized it was actually Sicheng’s phone ringing. He looked over and saw the screen lit up with Yuta’s face, with two fingers smushed into his cheek in a peace sign and the little puppy ears Snapchat filter. Sicheng hit reject after a few seconds.

 

“No,” Taeyong mumbled. He rolled over onto his side. “You should answer that.”

 

“It’s fine he always calls,” Sicheng sighed, pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes.

 

“No,” he repeated. “Don’t let me interrupt.” He heaved himself off the bed, tipping forward until he could steady himself on the wall in front of him. “I’m gonna go make sure everyone gets into bed okay.”

 

“Hyung, it’s really okay.” He could hear worry in Sicheng’s voice, and amusement. “I don’t want to talk to Yuta.”

 

“Yuta hyung,” he said, stumbling towards the door. He heard Sicheng sigh behind him as he stepped out into the hallway.

 

The next door down was Mark and Jaehyun. He had a feeling checking on them might take a while, and they were the most fun, so he decided to check on them last. He moved past their door to the next one, knocking as softly as he could. It was still too loud for the quiet of the hallway.

 

He didn’t realize he was leaning on the door until it opened, and he fell face-first into a t-shirt clad chest.

 

“Hyung?” he heard Doyoung say. “Are you okay?”

 

“Are you okay,” Taeyong said, steading himself on Doyoung’s shoulders. “I’mcheck-” He hiccupped, then laughed. “I’m checking on you.”

 

“That’s sweet,” Doyoung said, guiding him into the room. “I think you had a little much, leadernim.”

 

Taeyong took three shaky steps and then sat down hard on the closest bed. “Where’s Xuxi?” he said, looking around.

 

“He went to go hang out in Jungwoo’s room,” Doyoung said, closing the door behind him. Taeyong thought he heard a bite in his tone.

 

“Jungwoo and,” he took a moment to think. “Uhh, who was he rooming with.”

 

“He was rooming with one of the managers,” he said, moving to stand in front of Taeyong. There was a table in their room, which he leaned back on. Why didn’t his room have a table, he wondered. “Then that manager went back to Seoul, so he’s by himself now.”

 

“Lucky,” Taeyong said. He dropped back so he was lying down, legs still hanging off the end of the bed.

 

“Where’s Winwin,” Doyoung said. Taeyong looked down at him, his chin pressed into his chest.

 

“He’s talking to Yuta on the phone,” he said.

 

“Gross.” Doyoung scrunched his nose up. Taeyong laughed. He really did look like a bunny.

 

“Cute,” he said, then he let his head fall back and closed his eyes.

 

“I hope you mean me and not Yuta placing an international call to have phone sex,” he heard Doyoung say slyly.

 

Taeyong laughed again, this time with shock. He hadn’t thought of it that way, and suddenly he couldn’t stop his brain from imagining it. Sicheng lying on the bed, the phone propped up between his head and shoulder, pants pulled down to his thighs-

 

“Gross,” Taeyong agreed, blush creeping up his neck. He blamed it on the alcohol.

 

“Lucas and Jungwoo are probably having sex,” Doyoung deadpanned. Taeyong’s mouth fell open.

 

“What?” he said, sitting up a little. The blush- from the alcohol -now rushing up into his cheeks.

 

“They’re probably having sex,” Doyoung repeated, eyes meeting his, unblinking. Taeyong kept his gaze, not sure what to say. “Jungwoo texted Lucas as soon as we got to our room, and Lucas put on more cologne and said he was going to hang out with Jungwoo.”

 

“That doesn’t mean they’re, um,” Taeyong said, blush deepening. He was already hot, and now he felt like his face might melt off.

 

“I’m pretty sure it means they’re fucking, hyung,” Doyoung smirked.

 

Taeyong did not want to be hearing this right now. Not when he was drunk, and a little horny and trying very hard to keep his maybe-not-entirely-straight-as-it-turns-out crisis safely back in Korea where it belonged. He dropped his head back, closing his eyes again, willing the heat in his cheeks to go away. The room was still spinning.

 

He felt the bed dip, and rolled his head around to see Doyoung kneeling at the end. He had an odd look in his eyes. “Are you gonna crash here tonight, Taeyongie?”

 

“Mm,” Taeyong mumbled, eloquently. “I’m um.” He blinked slowly, allowing the wine to influence his behavior, hoping it hid the strange nervousness tying knots in his stomach. “I’m drunk.”

 

Doyoung chuckled. “Got it,” he said, getting up. He turned around, and Taeyong nearly choked as he peeled his shirt over his head. His eyes, blown wide, slid down the other boy’s frame. The room was suddenly feeling very small.

 

“What are you doing,” Taeyong said, voice soft. Doyoung stopped, shirt in his hands, and turned around.

 

“Getting into my pajamas?” He had confusion in his voice, but his face was knowing. Taeyong swallowed. “Is that okay?”

 

Taeyong rolled his eyes, then closed them again. His hands were shaking. “Sorry, I didn’t expect you to get naked.”

 

There was a long silence where he couldn’t hear Doyoung moving around, and he knew he was being watched. He felt heat pricking at the back of his neck, knowing he was probably starting to sweat at this point. He forced himself to stay still.

 

“What did you expect?”

 

He didn’t answer, focusing his attention on the wooshing motion the bed was making as his head spun. Yeah, he was definitely sweating.

 

He finally heard Doyoung walk away, in the direction of the bathroom, and sighed quietly with relief. He already had so much shit banging around in his head and he didn’t want to spend any more time thinking about the way he could feel Doyoung’s eyes on him. And the way it made the pit of his stomach buzz with excitement.

 

He scooted all the way up the bed so his head was resting on the pillows, and was starting to drift when he heard the bathroom door open. He was far enough gone that he didn’t think anything of the bed dipping again. He felt Doyoung settle in beside him.

 

“Are you gonna sleep in your jeans?” he heard him say. He felt a jolt at the words, sleep instantly far away.

 

“Mhm,” he mumbled. His voice cracked at the end. Doyoung laughed softly.

 

“God, okay, let me help,” he said. He heard him sit up and cracked his eyes open, and he swore his soul left his body as Doyoung moved his hands to undo Taeyong’s pants.

 

“I got it!” he said, sitting up quickly. Too quickly, he realized, as he saw the other boy’s face swim and stars formed in the corners of his eyes.

 

“It’s okay, hyung,” Doyoung said softly, placing his hands on the outsides of Taeyong’s hips. “Lay down.”

 

He didn’t know what else to do. His heart was hammering in his chest, cheeks burning. Shakily, he lowered himself back into the pillows. He took a steadying breath.

 

Doyoung’s hands slid up from his hips to undo the button on his pants, slowly lowering the zipper. He felt every touch all the way to his toes, skin buzzing. His pants were slowly tugged down, and he lifted his hips so they could be pulled all the way off. He heard Doyoung’s breath catch, and clenched his jaw. He knew he must be at least half hard under his briefs.

 

He felt fingers on his hips again and gasped softly. “What-”

 

“Shh,” he heard Doyoung say softly. He opened his mouth to speak, but it stopped in his throat as a kiss was pressed to his hip, just above the waistband. He couldn’t breathe.

 

The kiss dragged from his hip to just below his navel, a hand pushing the bottom of his shirt up so more kisses could be placed there. When two fingers dipped below the waistband of his briefs, he finally let out a sharp exhale.

 

“Relax, hyung,” Doyoung whispered, letting his hand slide all the way up his abdomen. Taeyong reached up to grab it, twisting their fingers together, and looked down to meet the other boy’s eyes. Without breaking eye contact, Doyoung used his other hand to tug at his briefs until the head of his cock was exposed.

 

Taeyong squeezed his hand, and Doyoung seemed to take this as permission to continue. He broke their gaze, looking down the little bead of precome leaking from the tip. He dipped his head down lapped it up too fast for Taeyong to react. Removing his other hand from his grip, Doyoung used both hands to pull Taeyong’s briefs the rest of the way down, past his balls. He sighed at the feeling of the cold air on his skin.

 

The sigh turned into a vocalized gasp as Doyoung’s lips closed around the head, sucking him into his mouth. He worked past the head, inching his way down with his tongue massaging the underside. Taeyong huffed out a breath, his mouth hanging open. His eyes were watering, but he couldn't bring himself to blink.

 

Doyoung pulled off, gripping the base of his cock with one hand. He tilted his head to the side and placed lingering kisses up the shaft, eyes meeting his with humor behind them. He closed his eyes again, continuing to mouth at his cock, almost rubbing his face on it, as if he couldn’t get close enough.

 

Taeyong gripped at the blankets. It was too much.

 

He squeezed his eyes shut. The room was still spinning, and he felt Doyoung pull back to stroke him loosely with one hand. “God, I’ve wanted to get you in my mouth for so long,” he whispered. “Your cock is so fucking pretty.”

 

At that, he closed his mouth around the head and swallowed half of his length in one go. Taeyong yelped, hips twitching up involuntarily. Doyoung gagged a bit and then moaned deep in his throat. He brought his hands to Taeyong’s hips, tugging at them as if encouraging him to thrust.

 

He was still drunk enough that he wasn’t thinking about hurting him, and the thought of him asking Taeyong to fuck his throat made his cock twitch in his mouth. He started with little thrusts, barely moving his hips, until he felt Doyoung sink his mouth further on his cock and actually gag himself. If his eyes were open they would have rolled back in his head.

 

He let go, at that point. He began rocking his hips up into Doyoung’s throat, the slick, obscene noises filling the room. “Fuck,” he rasped. He was so close already. He swallowed a sob that threatened to bubble up from his chest. “Gonna come.”

 

Doyoung’s grip on his hips tightened, actually pulling him in and out of his throat, making him bounce off the bed and into his mouth. He gagged on almost every thrust. Taeyong felt his balls tighten, he lasted three more thrusts before Doyoung pulled him all the way into his throat until his nose was pressed into his abdomen and instantly he was coming. He shivered, bursts of stars in his vision timed with the spurts of come shooting directly down the other boy’s throat.

 

When the twitching of his hips started to slow, Doyoung pulled off, mouth hanging open and lines of saliva stretching from his lips to Taeyong’s cock. He pressed his face to his hip and used his hand to pull him through the last few aftershocks, causing him to shiver with each stroke.

 

They both sat there for a moment, catching their breath. Taeyong finally opened his eyes. He stared up at the ceiling and tried not to think about what just happened. Which, given his exhaustion, and blood alcohol content, wasn’t as hard as he expected it would be.

 

He looked down as Doyoung shifted, lifting himself up on his hands. He noticed the tent in his pajama pants and realized he hadn’t even considered he might be getting off on this too. Maybe he should’ve. Should he have?

 

“Let me,” he mumbled, reaching his arms down and motioning for Doyoung to move closer. He shuffled up on his knees until he was straddling Taeyong’s stomach and before he could consider it he pulled the boy’s pajamas down so his cock sprang free.

 

Using two hands, he jacked him off fast and tight. Doyoung slapped a hand on the headboard, bracing himself, and hissed in a breath. “Fuck, hyung,” he choked out. His hips started rocking back and forth and Taeyong decidedly ignored the way his ass rubbing into his stomach made his mouth dry out. Later, he’d think about that later.

 

It didn’t take Doyoung very long either. He didn’t warn him, though, and Taeyong jumped at the first shot of come that shot out at his chin. He’d never seen someone come from this angle, not even in porn, and all panic and nerves were pushed aside in favor of genuine fascination. He switched to stroking him slowly, just to see him shiver every time his fist closed around the head. Without thinking, he opened his mouth to taste the drop on his chin.

 

“Jesus,” Doyoung breathed. He was shaking like a leaf. Taeyong let go of his cock, wiping his hands on the blankets.

 

Doyoung climbed off and collapsed next to him. He laughed lazily, tossing a hand over to gently hit Taeyongs stomach. “Hey you think Mark and Jaehyun know they’re the only ones not getting laid tonight?”

 

Well, that brought Taeyong back to reality like a fucking train. He cleared his throat, and wiped the come off his chin with the back of his hand. “Goodnight,” he mumbled, rolling away from the other boy.

 

He felt Doyoung shift closer, draping an arm around him casually. Despite the abject horror at what they had done, it was comfortable. Very comfortable, actually. “Goodnight, hyung.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If this gets enough circulation I might go back and make some edits because this is uhhhhh very rough 
> 
> But also if you get down with dotae hmu I’m pretty sure there’s only like 12 of us and we gotta stick together


End file.
